Emerging package assemblies may include embedded dies, for example, processors and memory chips. In order to access these embedded dies, the packaging assemblies must contain conductive pathways to electrically couple a package-level interconnect (e.g., solder balls) to a die contact Current technologies used to fabricate interfaces between dies and the surrounding packaging may require numerous processing steps each contributing to the cost and manufacturing complexity of the assembly. Reducing the number of required steps may simplify processing and reduce the manufacturing cost of the finished package assembly.